First Encounters
by aissaa
Summary: A certain someone is pining for a certain Kiyota. She writes him a letter to express how she feels. Of course, everything backfires. Chaos and hilarious weirdness ensue. KiyotaxOC. *CHAPTER 2 UP!*
1. Falling in like...and out of it once mor...

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, just borrowing the characters. Some I made up ^^;;  
  
  
Author's note: this is a fanfic I've had since before, and I've always been too lazy to put it up ( yup, it's another story from " Chronicles of the Unfinished" by micchy no koibito :P) but now I will. And I promise, I PROMISE, I will try to finish this. (And reverse gears too ^^;) I've finished my other story, "Days At Shohoku High" already, btw. Just give me time to post *sweatdrop* anyway.  
  
  
**~First Encounters~**   
  
  
Chapter 1: Falling-in-like...and out of it once more  
  
  
Another normal day at Kainan High. Or that was how it seemed.  
  
Yasutoko Sei smiled satisfactorily, smoothing out the wrinkles on her skirt. She was ' on-duty', as so to say...scouting the halls for rulebreakers was her main purpose in life. Looking inconspicuous perched atop a ledge, Sei's sharp eyes searched the hall for anyone...anyone who dared break the rules. As if anyone would, under her eyes...for she was the hall monitor, ahem, _the_ hall monitor. Everyone paid her due respect.  
  
But that didn't mean she paid them their due respect. Sei snickered.  
  
Okay, so she wasn't that mean all the time. Just...just whenever someone broke the rules...  
  
_I hate it when someone breaks the rules._Sei's brow furrowed, and she swore under her breath softly._ No one has a right to do this...no one..._  
  
Yasutoko Sei, freshman, section 3 at Kainan High. A very talented fifteen-year old...she had the brains, the looks, and the right attitude. She excelled in everything, most especially kendo, her favorite sport, and her best one. She was one of the most sought after fighters in junior high, and when she reached high school, it was only natural that she went to Kainan, the school which was the best in just about...everything. Of course...a perfect school for a perfect individual. Her fellow students admired her; her teachers worshipped her. She had a very amicable personality, and got along well with everybody.  
  
When she wasn't on hall monitor duty, that was. Which was everyday starting the third week. Sei was a very different individual once she took on that position. She was someone not to be messed with; the principal knew that very well when he gave her the not-too-coveted position.  
  
He saw it as an 'investment in her future'; Sei saw it as an 'opportunity to have everyone under her control'. For unbeknownst to everyone, she was a power hungry, money grubbing, soon-to-be politician in disguise. Wolf in sheep's clothing, if you must. She had an ego the size of Jupiter. No one knew that, of course; to everyone else, she was nice, cheerful, friendly Sei. Yasutoko-san. Until she caught them breaking the rules, of course. Then she became ahou-san.  
  
However, the almighty and powerful Sei had one weakness...  
  
" Of course not! I am the great Kiyota! No one can stop me! hahaha..."  
  
" Shh, Kiyota, there are classes going on..."  
  
" Ahh, you're such a wet blanket sometimes, Jin..."  
  
Sei froze at the sound of the familiar voice she had longed to hear for so long.  
  
_Kiyota Nobunaga..._  
  
Nobunaga Kiyota, freshman, section 7, Kainan High. Loudmouth, basically an obnoxious person. Basketball star, number one rookie ( in his eyes only).  
  
Sei's weakness. Translation: her crush.  
  
Kiyota and Jin Souichirou passed the gaping girl without so much as a backward glance.  
  
Sei couldn't help but admire Kiyota. _His eyes...such a beautiful shade of brown..._ And his hair...the fact that his hair was ruggedly messy was very appealing to Sei._Sugoi..._  
  
Their voices faded away as they rounded a corner. Sei shook her head, still in a daze. She was also aware of the fact that she was grinning stupidly.  
  
_Kiyota Nobunaga..._to hell with the fact he was a troublemaker. After all, he hadn't caused her any trouble...yet...  
  
She didn't know what it was that drove her to like him. Maybe it was the way he would smirk at an opponent. Maybe it was the way his eyes tended to sparkle with mischief whenever he'd speak to someone. Or maybe it was his longish hair. Whatever it was, Sei knew she liked him. A lot.  
  
She had to convey it to him, somehow. How, she didn't know. Sei jumped off the ledge, chewing on her nail furiously. She had never liked someone before, so obviously, she didn't know how to do this. She could ask for help...nah. If she told anyone and this whole thing didn't work out, she'd be humiliated. Better to go through it in private.  
  
_Not that he'd hate me or anything...he wouldn't. He couldn't._  
  
Another thought entered Sei's head. She could...she could write him a letter! Yes, that would be it. Writing always came easy to her. She had won five essay contests, after all. Out of ten, that was. The other five were won by some idiot by the name of Mikazuki.  
  
That was final. Sei ran off towards her classroom.  
  
* * *  
  
_Dear Nobunaga, Hi. I'm a girl._  
  
Sei frowned. Somehow, that opening didn't sound too right. Shrugging, she erased it, and started once more.  
  
_Dear Kiyota-san_  
  
Yes, that was better. He hadn't given her any permission to call him by his first name, anyhow.  
  
_Dear Kiyota-san, Hi. I couldn't help but admire your looks. I'm a girl, by the way._  
  
Sei frowned even more. She tapped her seatmate on the back.  
  
" Natsuki-san, what do you think of this?" she held up the letter, making sure to cover whom it was addressed to.  
  
Her seatmate read it over once, then choked back a laugh. " Is this addressed to a guy?"  
  
" Yup." Sei crossed her arms. " It's um, for a project. On letter-writing," she added quickly. " Sensei asked me to do it."  
  
" Well, you won't get too far with that opening," Natsuki went on. " I'd suggest you change it. Project?" she raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.  
  
Sei sighed. " Okay, okay." She erased it, and began from scratch once more.  
  
_Dear Kiyota-san, Hello. Good afternoon. How are you? I hope you are fine._   
  
Sei's brow furrowed in concentration. " What else..."  
  
_I like you. From, a secret admirer_  
  
Sei capped her pen with a flourish, and turned to Natsuki. " Here!"  
  
Natsuki read the letter over, then fell silent for a moment. She sighed.   
  
" Well?" Sei cocked her head expectantly.  
  
" Just...say what you feel, okay?" Natsuki sighed. " You're trying too hard." She handed the paper back to Sei, who was getting annoyed at herself._Okay..._  
  
_Dear Kiyota-san. Hi. Your eyes are like marbles. I think they are nice. Your voice is as low as_   
  
" As low as..." Sei thought hard. " As..." _Something low...something low..._  
  
_As the ground, your hair as long as the highway. You are as tall as a giraffe. You play basketball like a real basketball player. I long to hear your low voice say my name: Sei...Sei..._  
  
" One more to finish this off..."  
  
_I really like you. From, a girl._  
  
Sei handed it to Natsuki once more. " Well?"  
  
The look on Natsuki's face was priceless. " Umm. well.."  
  
She turned to face Sei and laid a hand on her shoulder gently.  
  
" Kiyota-san is going to die of hysterics if he reads this letter." To be blunt. " You know how he is."  
  
Sei growled in frustration. " I'm not good at this sorta thing..."  
  
" Relax!" Natsuki smiled encouragingly. " You're just using the, err, wrong words. I can help you out."  
  
" Okay, okay..." Sei sat back in her chair, frowning thoughtfully. " Fire away."  
  
" First," Natsuki began. " What exactly do you want to tell him?"  
  
" That I like him."  
  
" Okay. So, like this..."  
  
They worked on it for around five minutes. Finally, the letter ended up looking like this:  
  
_Dear Kiyota-san,  
  
Hi. You probably don't know me, or that I even exist. Which does not really matter to me as of now.  
I can't help it. The moment I set my eyes on you, I well, I kind of fell in-like with you. I'm not too sure why. It could have been your eyes, your voice or even your smile. But what I do know is that I like you. A real lot.  
That's about it. Thank you for your time :)  
  
From, an admirer_   
  
Sei sighed in relief. " Whew! Thanks, Natsuki!" Picking the letter up, she folded it. _Here you go, Kiyota..._  
  
" Anytime," Natsuki smiled. " Tell me what Kiyota'll think." Standing up from her chair, she walked out of the room.  
  
" Sure," Sei said without a thought. Then something clicked in her mind. _Wait a minute..._  
  
" Natsuki!" Sei shouted, rising out of her chair. " We still have class!"  
  
* * *  
  
  
End of the day. Sei had already delivered it to Kiyota...she had left it in his practice bag before the last period. Surely he would have seen it by now...  
  
Whistling merrily, she rounded a corner. She could hear voices in the distance...Sei ignored them, until she noticed who the topic of conversation was...  
  
" Yasutoko Sei.."  
  
" Just a freshman..."  
  
Sei froze. Almost instinctively, she stopped walking, and hid. The voices were coming this way...she crouched behind a wall.  
  
She recognized the voices. Very familiar...  
  
Then she knew. Kiyota! A slight blush came to her face at the thought of him, then darkened once more. With Jin, of course.  
  
But what business did they have, talking about her...?  
  
Sei rose, and decided to walk out and surprise them, maybe. Now she knew Kiyota read the note. _But how'd he know I gave it?!_  
  
As they passed by, Sei took in a deep breath, and got ready to jump out. She prepared her opening line: ' Oh! Didn't expect to see you here!' Running through them over and over in her mind, she prepared to go out...but the next few words she heard stopped her.  
  
" Yasutoko?" Kiyota sounded spiteful. " Hmph, that idiot girl! She'd never have a chance with me. I am way better than her!"  
  
_I am way better than her..._his words rang over and over in Sei's head._Way better...No chance..._  
  
Thoughts clicked together in Sei's mind. He had read her note...somehow figured out it was her...  
  
And he didn't like her. Not one bit.  
  
Kiyota's companion shook his head. " That's not really a nice thing to say, Kiyota."  
  
" Ah, whatever."  
  
Sei didn't hear what he had said next. She turned and fled from the spot, feeling like her heart had been torn in half.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Jin cocked his head. " But you know, you really shouldn't say that you're better than her in kendo. She was the champion of her junior high, after all."  
  
Kiyota's eyes widened. " Eh? Her? Really. That's nice." He shoved his hands into his pockets. " I am still better, though. Hahaha!"  
  
Jin sweatdropped. " Oh." _That didn't make sense..._  
  
Kiyota frowned thoughtfully. " How does she look like, anyway? Never seen her around."  
  
" You mean you've never even seen her?" Jin was half-exasperated, half-amused at his friend. " How can you say that you're better than her?"  
  
Kiyota sighed. " Jin..." he stopped walking. " Obviously you don't know me that well yet. I am always the best in everything, no matter what. I am a kendo genius and a basketball genius, not to mention a school genius. I am the best! Hahahaha!! No one can go against me!"  
  
Jin sweatdropped once more. " Kiyota-san..." Kiyota had been going on and on about him being better than 'Yasutoko Sei' after seeing her name in a list of student representatives for the next inter-school tournaments. Which was, frankly, kind of stupid, since he had never even met her in his entire life.  
  
_Oh well, that's Kiyota. What can we do._  
  
Kiyota shrugged. " Oh, and speaking of which..." he dug into his pocket and got out a piece of paper. "Someone left me this note."  
  
Jin took the paper and scanned it quietly. " I see you have an admirer..."  
  
Kiyota smirked. " Of course I do! I am the great Kiyota!! I have tons of admirers!! All the girls like me!"  
  
" Not quite," Jin sweatdropped, shaking his head. " Do you have any idea as to who it is?"  
  
" No." Kiyota looked shocked. " Do the words _secret admirer_ mean anything to you? You're not supposed to know!" he slapped Jin on the back. " Bwahaha! Stupid."  
  
Jin sweatdropped again. "Never mind..."  
  
The two were quiet after that as they made their way to basketball practice.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Sei could barely see straight as she proceeded on her way home. All she could think about was Kiyota...and how he had rejected her. How he had ridiculed her. How he had insulted her.  
  
Sei sighed._Kiyota Nobunaga..._the first candidate of the male species she had actually liked. But he didn't like her. Obviously.  
  
And truth be told, it hurt. It hurt a lot.  
  
Sei frowned._So this is heartbreak..._  
  
But it hurt her dignity and pride a lot more than it hurt her heart. He had insulted her in front of somebody. Why the hell couldn't he have kept it to himself??  
  
_Damn..._  
  
Sei stopped walking, and looked up to the sky. Her misery was slowly giving way to her anger.  
  
" Nobunaga Kiyota," she growled. " I am going to make your life as miserable as possible just for you."  
  
Scoffing, she kicked up a tuft of dirt and continued on her way home.  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey!! ^_^ Kinda lousy...oops...oh well...Sei sounds like a complete weirdo, doesn't she? And please excuse my pathetic attempts at humor ^^; Forgive the letter-letter stuff...I know the last letter was really mushy...anyway, sorry for that...I was listening to an Escaflowne song...and you know how WAFFY those songs sound...hope I conveyed their emotions correctly. Sei is really pissed off because Kiyota injured her pride unknowingly. But does she still like him, even if he has practically broken her? I don't know... Okay, gotta go. Comments? R&R! 


	2. Kiyota's (miserable) POV

AN: wahaha....and it takes long for me to update again ^___^ sorry! Are you guys dead yet??? *_* anyways, here it is, have fun. I hope. I'll try my best to upload the next chapter within a month.  
  
Since I have no time, i've decided to upload it straight in MSWord, not html it anymore *_* so i'm sorry if all the formatting i put here is lost,and random numbers appear out of nowhere. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 2: Kiyota's ( miserable) point-of-view  
  
~Note: Don't get confused people, this happens after the whole thing in the first chapter, okay? ^.^~  
  
" And he scores!"  
  
Kiyota Nobunaga executed a flawless lay-up, and crowed triumphantly as it went in. " Two more points for Kainan!" Taking hold of the basketball once more, he dribbled it around the court, seemingly evading imaginary opponents with skill and speed. " Kiyota eludes, fakes.he goes in for the dunk!"  
  
Gasping from the effort, Kiyota ran, dribbling the ball furiously in one hand.he jumped-his feet had already left the ground--and prepared to slam the ball into the hoop when-  
  
" Kiyota!!"  
  
Kiyota turned to see who had called his name. " Wha--?"  
  
His head hit the front of the backboard. Hard. The basketball fell to the ground, forgotten. So did Kiyota. " Oww!"  
  
Yuushiro snickered, then attempted to hide it-but failed. " Oops. Sorry, Kiyota." She jogged over to her teammate. " You all right?"  
  
Kiyota scowled at the black-haired girl. " What does it look like?" He rubbed his forehead. " That hurt."  
  
Yuushiro shrugged. " Hey, I said I was sorry."  
  
" Whatever," Kiyota grumbled, sitting up. " We both know you didn't mean it anyway."  
  
" Yeah, I didn't mean to destroy your perfect dunk."  
  
" No, I meant that you didn't mean your apology." Kiyota grinned in spite of himself. He and Yuushiro were opponents on the court, but off-court, they ragged on to each other. A lot. This was just one of those times.  
  
Yuushiro grinned back at him. " You're getting sharper everyday, Kiyota. Maybe we ought to bang your head on the backboard a few more times to raise your IQ."  
  
Kiyota snorted. " Funny. Really." He pushed the hair out of his eyes, glaring at the well-built girl who stood above him. " But I think you need it a lot more than I do." It had taken awhile for the both of them to get along, though.and boy, was it quite awhile.Kiyota stood up, touching his head gingerly. Nothing that bad.just a slight bump.  
  
" Anyway," Yuushiro continued, as if nothing had ever happened. " I came here to talk to you about something, Kiyota. And it's not about my overwhelming brain power.as much as I'd want to," she smirked. " But I don't have the time." She ran to join Kiyota, who had walked over to the benches at the side of the court. " You hear me?"  
  
" Oh really?" Kiyota took a long swig out of his water bottle. " I'm so honored that you're giving me the time of the day, princess." He had gotten that nickname from that obnoxious guy at Shoyo-what was his name?-who had taunted Yuushiro by calling her princess during the practice game. The name stuck, though. Now she was known as The princess of the court, which amused the whole Kainan team a lot. Well, with the exception of her. She hated that name.  
  
" Whatever." Yuushiro glared at Kiyota, and tried to knock the whole water bottle into his mouth.  
  
" Anyway," she went on nonchalantly, " I have to talk to you about someone." She pounded the choking Kiyota on the back. " Hey, it's rude to cough while someone is speaking."  
  
Kiyota's coughs subsided at he gave her an evil look. " I wonder why I started choking in the first place."  
  
Yuushiro ignored his well-placed side comment. " Do you know Sei?"  
  
Kiyota replaced the cap on his water bottle. " Hmm? Sei?" he remarked absently. Who the hell is she?  
  
" Yasutoko-san." Yuushiro crossed her arms. " Do you know her?"  
  
Ohh. Kiyota cocked his head to the right. " I've heard of her. Isn't she that." he squinted thoughtfully. " That kendo champion girl or something like that?" Well, that's what he heard she was.  
  
" Right." Yuushiro's eyes brightened. " So you do know her."  
  
Kiyota glanced back at her as he walked back into the court to get his ball. " Not really," he confessed. " I've just heard of her from people." He bounced the ball on the floor once, then caught it again, giving Yuushiro a suspicious look. " Why are you asking, anyway?"  
  
" Oh, nothing." Yuushiro chirped innocently. " Just needed to know." She grinned charmingly at Kiyota. " Just needed to know."  
  
Kiyota frowned. That smile Yuushiro just gave was weird. She actually.she actually acted like a girl when she did that. Freak.  
  
" Don't smile at me like that!" Kiyota yelped. " You're weirding me out." He turned and aimed for the basket. " Not like you don't, everyday." The shot missed by a mile. Kiyota cursed and ran after the ball.  
  
Yuushiro smirked. " You weird me out too, Kiyota. So don't worry, we're even." She reached out and knocked the ball out of Kiyota's way tauntingly. " He missed a simple shot."  
  
Kiyota scowled as he managed to swipe the ball away. " Shut up, princess."  
  
He got a hit on the head for that. Kiyota growled. " Lay off the head injury."  
  
" Sorry," Yuushiro had somehow taken hold of the ball and was now dribbling it furiously. " So you don't know Sei personally?"  
  
" What do you think?" Kiyota snapped irritably as he tried to steal the ball from Yuushiro-to no avail. All her late-night practices with Maki had paid off. " And how'd we suddenly get to talk about her?"  
  
" Because I said so." Yuushiro dribbled the ball with ease. " Now, answer me. Do you know her personally?" She evaded Kiyota's attempt at a steal once more. Kiyota scowled. She's getting better already.  
  
" No, I don't." He tried to steal the ball once more, faking to the right. Unfortunately, Yuushiro already knew how to read fakes, unlike before. Damn Maki. " What about giving my ball back now, huh?" Kiyota wiped the sweat off his brow, perspiring heavily.  
  
Yuushiro didn't seem too ready to give it back, however. She glanced at him calmly, dribbling the ball furiously. " Now, now, Kiyota," she warned. " I'm not through with you yet!" She eluded the steal Kiyota attempted once more. " Just be a good boy and listen to me."  
  
Kiyota scowled and stood back grudgingly. " Fine." It looked like there was no other way to get his ball back. " Just give my ball back after." He crossed his arms and tried to listen to what she had to say.  
  
" As I was saying," Yuushiro went on calmly. " Since you don't know Sei personally, would you want to get to know her personally?"  
  
Kiyota sighed, throwing his arms up exasperatedly. " Why would I want to? A super rookie has more important things to do!"  
  
Then he glanced at his ball, which was still in Yuushiro's rather.unreliable.hands. He gulped, and decisively changed his mind at that moment. " Fine, I do."  
  
" Good." Yuushiro grinned. " Go to class 1-3, after dismissal. You'll find her seated at the third chair nearest the door, first row. Talk to her."  
  
Kiyota scowled, shrugging dismissively. " Fine, will do. Whatever. Just give me back my ball."  
  
Yuushiro shook her head slowly, a strange gleam in her eye. " Ooh, that was the wrong thing to say, Kiyota-kun."  
  
She bounced the ball one last time, then caught it neatly in her right hand. Yuushiro grinned brightly at him. " To ensure that you will speak to her, I will take your ball hostage."  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
Yuushiro proceeded towards the exit, walking briskly. " See you later, Kiyota! If you want to see your ball again, you better speak to her." She waved, a huge grin on her face. " Bye!"  
  
The Kainan shooting guard ran out of the gym. A few seconds later, vicious laughter was heard from outside. Kiyota knew who owned that laugh.  
  
He shoved his hands into his pockets. " Che.baka hime."  
  
Kiyota sighed despairingly. Now he would have to speak to this Sei-girl- whoever-she-was. If he wanted his ball back, that was.  
  
Why did kami-sama let this happen to me?! Shit!  
  
He growled one more time, then proceeded out the gym, water bottle in one hand. He never was good around girls.well, he liked pretending he was, but there was no use hiding the truth now, was there?  
  
" Fine." he murmured to himself. " The baka hime wants me to speak to her, then I will." His eyes glowed with determination. " I'm not afraid of anything."  
  
He entered the school building dejectedly. I'm going to have to speak to Sei-what's-her-name.ask her about her personal life and shit like that.damn, Yuushiro's good. She'd make a good politician in the near future.a yakuza gang leader is suitable too.  
  
The bell rang, jolting Kiyota out of his thoughts. " Shit!"  
  
He ran for all he was worth, getting out of breath. His next class was History.something that he wasn't too good at.hey, not all tensais were perfect.  
  
" Damn.." he muttered as he rounded a corner. " I'm going to be late."  
  
" You already are."  
  
Huh? Kiyota stopped short. Well, he had no choice. An idiotic girl who was shorter than him by what, about a few heads was blocking his way. Kiyota nearly snorted. Huh?!  
  
" Hey kid," he started impatiently. " Get out of the way. I'm late." He would have pushed her away if something didn't stop him from doing so. He felt that.he knew this girl.  
  
The 'kid' rolled her eyes. " Oh, I'm aware of that."  
  
She looked him up and down and clucked disapprovingly, writing a note on her pad. " Late. With no hall pass." She smirked, and tore the paper out. " Bad."  
  
Kiyota's eyes narrowed. Who the heck does she think she is? " Look," he said, annoyed. " I don't know who you are, but can you just screw it? You're not funny." He tried to push by her.  
  
The girl didn't move an inch. " I'm not supposed to be funny."  
  
Kiyota rolled his eyes. Wise guy, huh? " Well, you sure look funny." He pointed at the orange cap perched on top of her brown mop. " What's with that cap?" he would have burst out in laughter if he weren't so annoyed already. Get out of my way.  
  
The girl scowled. " I believe that's none of your business." She wrote another note on the paper she had just torn out. " Disrespect too. This should get the attention of the level dean." She clucked once more, much to the annoyance of Kiyota.  
  
" Can't you shut up?" Kiyota was fuming. " Who the hell are you anyway?!"  
  
The girl glared at him from under the brim of her cap. " I am the hall monitor." She pushed her cap up resolutely and stared Kiyota in the face. " And I have just given you a minor offense, Kiyota Nobunaga."  
  
Kiyota was startled. " Hey--! You know my name--!"  
  
" No duh." The girl rolled her eyes. She sniffed. " If I could mark you up for idiocy, I would right now." her lips curled up in a sneer. " Try not to get into anymore trouble, huh?" She turned and walked away slowly, leaving Kiyota gawking at her back.  
  
Kiyota's hand curled up into a fist. That little.  
  
" Who the hell was she, anyway.?" he muttered as he watched her retreating back. " What a pain in the ass."  
  
Frowning, he half-dragged himself to his next class.  
  
* * *  
  
Dismissal time.  
  
Is this the right room? Kiyota frowned thoughtfully. He gazed up at the sign. 1-3.  
  
"1-3," he read out loud like a total idiot. He noticed that the door was open. Shrugging, he let himself in.  
  
His history class hadn't gone too well awhile ago. He had walked in when the class was in the middle of a quiz, and well, one could say that the teacher hadn't gone too easy on him. He spent the other classes zoning out and thinking of the right words to tell Sei Yasuyama, or whatever her name was. He had the feeling that if he said the wrong thing, his ball would have a very bad fate in Yuushiro's hands.  
  
He looked around, and stifled a scream. ( Wait, no one read that.)  
  
Where did everybody go?!?  
  
The classroom was empty. Deserted.  
  
No more people. Everyone was.gone.  
  
Kiyota's face fell. " Goodbye, ball." he croaked out. He could try to make Yuushiro replace the ball.wait a minute, he was talking about Yuushiro. She would never replace the ball.  
  
" Hello, Kiyota."  
  
Huh? Kiyota turned around to see Yuushiro standing in the doorway, wearing an evil smile. She was also holding her lab coat. " We had lab today."  
  
Kiyota sweatdropped. " That's nice." his eyes narrowed all of a sudden. " Where's the ball?"  
  
Yuushiro smiled sweetly. " You mean, where's Sei."  
  
Kiyota shrugged. " Whatever." He cracked his knuckles grimly. " C'mon, let's get this done and over with."  
  
Yuushiro gave him a strange look. " You look like you're on death row or something." She jerked her head sharply to the right. " She's coming."  
  
Kiyota shrugged again. " That's nice."  
  
Yuushiro gave him a wide-eyed look. " What the--? Shape up, man!" she tugged at Kiyota's long, messy locks. " Maybe you'd want to comb back your hair or something."  
  
Kiyota's eyes slid towards Yuushiro. " Get. Your. Hands. Off my hair." Mind your own head.  
  
Yuushiro sweatdropped, and withdrew her hands. " Yeesh. Sorry. Just trying to help." She settled down in a seat behind Kiyota, watching him with interest. " Well.?"  
  
" Right," Kiyota murmured absently, raking a hand through his hair. Not knowing what to do, he sat down in the third chair from the first row. Sei's seat, to be exact. " Well." he started.  
  
" Shh!" Yuushiro seemed excited, for some reason. " She's coming!"  
  
Kiyota frowned. "So? What's so important about the fact that she's-"  
  
A girl stepped into the classroom. Kiyota's eyes widened. She was.  
  
" Oi, Sei!" Yuushiro waved cheerfully at her.  
  
Orange cap, brown hair, blue-grey eyes. It was.  
  
The girl awhile ago.  
  
" YOU!!"  
  
Kiyota and Sei stared at each other, flabbergasted. Both had the same surprised look on their face.  
  
They pointed a finger at each other. " What are you doing in here?!"  
  
Yuushiro looked confused. " I thought you guys didn't know each other." she trailed off. Obviously, they did. Well, at least that's what it looked like.  
  
Kiyota glared at Sei. " I know her," he choked out. " She was the caphead from awhile ago!" He turned to glare stiffly at the facefaulting Yuushiro. " You didn't tell me this ass was Sei."  
  
Sei sniffed. " And you're the defiant idiot from awhile ago." Her eyes narrowed. "Kiyota Nobunaga."  
  
Yuushiro glanced from Sei to Kiyota. There was no doubting the look in Sei's eyes. It said.murder, plain and simple. Uh-oh. " Sei, what's."  
  
Kiyota gritted his teeth. " Evil hall monitor."  
  
" Idiot."  
  
" DARE YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT!!" Kiyota shouted in Sei's face. " You have a lot of guts, shorty."  
  
" You bet I do." Sei was shaking her head, eyes narrowed. " You bet I do."  
  
She pointed to the door, then to Kiyota. " Get out, moron. I don't want to see your face in here. Ever." Her eyes narrowed even more. " Oh, and name- calling is against the rules."  
  
Kiyota rolled his eyes. "Ow, like that really hurts."  
  
Sei's lips curled up in a sneer. " Well, it meant to, idiot."  
  
" Practice what you preach, caphead."  
  
" Shut up."  
  
" Ass."  
  
" There you go again." Sei brought out her pad, shaking her head morosely.  
  
" The dean's going to have such a nice time reading your.interesting activities for today." Biting her tongue, she began to print down the first few initials of his name. " Kiyota Nobunaga."  
  
Kiyota growled, and turned to Yuushiro. " She's impossible." He pointed a finger at Sei. " I can't believe you wanted me to talk to her."  
  
Yuushiro looked apologetic for once. " I didn't expect this to happen," she started. " Believe me, I didn't." she glanced at her orange-capped friend. " Sei."  
  
Kiyota shrugged. " Sure. Whatever." He walked out of the classroom, betraying no emotion on his face. " Give me back my ball during practice." the door slid shut from behind him.  
  
Yuushiro stared at the door helplessly, then turned to her crazed friend. " Sei.I thought you liked him."  
  
Sei just chuckled softly. Yet, Natsuki could still see a hint of sadness in her eyes. " Not anymore.not anymore."  
  
* * *  
  
Kiyota lost his composure the moment he had stepped out of 1-3. " KUSO!!" What the hell was wrong with that girl anyway?! He scowled. Yasutoko Sei.weirdo.  
  
" What a pain in the ass," he muttered. " Caphead." He kicked the wall next to him. He was rewarded with intense pain surging up his foot. " Che."  
  
He resumed his walk, limping like crazy. " Idiot.dare she get super rookie Kiyota in trouble.hmph! Which just proves how much she doesn't know me." his eyes gleamed. Yes, he'd show her.he'd show Yasutoko Sei just what he, Kiyota Nobunaga could do.  
  
He grinned. " Ha. You lose."  
  
Shoving his hands into his pockets, Kiyota turned.and promptly kicked a bag lying next to him. It flew away, to his pleasure. The war is on.  
  
" Caphead."  
  
Author's note: Oh well. So, wha'd you guys think of it? Yuushiro, by the way, is no other than Yuushiro Natsuki, the friend of Sei's and the only girl member of the Kainan basketball team (it's another one of my fics with a friend of mine...I'll post it ASAP ^^;) She is also currently dating Maki Shinichi *coughcough* Oh, how she wishes.The purpose of this chapter is to show how the fight between Kiyota and Sei develops. Sei doesn't 'like' him because she thinks 'he' doesn't like her, Kiyota does it coz he is plain annoyed by Sei and her I-am-better-than-Kiyota attitude. Not in a Yuushiro way, however.Sei is more of an ass than Yuushiro is. I mean, I don't blame Kiyota.if I were Kiyota, I'd be pissed at Sei too.oh well. I find Yuushiro hilarious. ^^;; Well, gotta go! Comments? 


End file.
